Luke Villasoft
Luke Villasoft was known to the Separatists as a "Double Dealer". Luke was a former Separatist turned Republican, which is double for one person who is one person to another person. Luke later received a job as the Senate representative of his planet and to the ones he wanted to be close to.. Luke later tragically died during his last days on Coruscant. Days of My Life "My days are the ones who never wanted to be the ones of whoever failed in the business ways of someone who the ones that are the ones who needed the most help. It shows whoever they are the ones who never wanted to be. It shows something that most of us wanted to be able to do. We never have anything to do for love. It says something about that." said Luke. "It shows us something. It shows us something that never happened. and will never be forgotten and doing that is the way that others have done and those who are fighting for those doing nothing about this.." Older Life Luke was the former leader of his home planet until his home was taken over by the Confederate forces and he was forced to make a deal with the Confederate forces for trade routes in his system he said yes but was then told he was a fool for doing so because a couple of days after the trade route ways were used, his home planet was attacked by droid forces and he could do nothing but watch. Luke called the Jedi in for help, they accepted his offer and soon took back the planet from droid forces. Nute Gunray said to Villasoft "You had better watch your back Villasoft you betrayed us, I'm disappointed in you! Expect us. We will end this planet and your rein watch your back.!" Luke replied with "Do your worst Gunray, I didn't want you to kill my people and yet you did! The deal of Hyperspace lanes is off! Take him away! I never wanted to see him again. And if I did it'll be to soon." soon Luke's guards told him "Sir,you're no longer in power, you have to leave the palace premises at once" Luke stunned said "What!" his guards said "You are no longer our leader your father is and he gave you these, the royal senatorial robes,only so many are granted so few" Luke smiled and said thank you to his former guards. Luke was then flown out by his new guards the senate guards. Love Affair When Luke got to the landing he met Missy Palso and he fell in love with her, and she fell in love with him.Luke and Missy had so much in common they later got married to each and were allowed to serve in the senate together even though they were married. Missy and Luke's relationship ended after her outburst in the senate left him mad with anger. Luke then made his planet into a Republic base to house clone troopers. Luke was a strong believer in democracy and the clone troopers used in battle, he was a compassionate senator with care for other people,even if he did break the relationship between him and Missy Palso because she made a deal to make her planet align with the separatists, when Luke found out he felt betrayed and decided to let out his anger after the senate finished. When Missy's body was found on the steps of the senate Luke was not surprised that the separatist council found out and wanted to kill her for revealing secrets. Luke even though a former king of war never let it get into his work he decided to house on his home planet so they wouldn't have to stay in space all the time. Luke did all he could for the clone troopers. Luke was then found dead by ARC-8448 in his penthouse apartment. He suffered many lacerations to his face and arms and several gunshot wounds to the torso and thighs. ARC-1004 claimed this as murder/suicide saying that he was under alot of stress and he ordered his own death. Help The Others "The help we receive is always good that is was and it was the way that some of saw it at the time. We were wasting time in the senate and even they knew a war on a planet that supplies most of the galaxy was going to be trouble at the most part, but was also how some of us were able to be around in the time of war. And it shows us that some of us are now able to do things like this. Being in the senate its all talk but never doing anything to help all those who are trapped in a painful world."